Sammy (monster)
The monster form of Sammy Lawrence is a major character and the secondary antagonist in Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is an ink incarnation of Sammy corrupted by unknown reasons prior to Henry returning to the workshop 30 years later. Background Description While it is unknown what his human form looked like before getting corrupted by unknown causes, Sammy's ink form appears as a black, humanoid figure wearing a stained Bendy mask with a hole punched into the mouth, presumably to help him speak without his voice being muffled. He has no hair, most likely due to the ink. His head also sports a human lip and ears; however, they are very difficult to see. Strangely despite appearing as a human-shape, Sammy has four fingers on each hands like cartoon characters instead of five. Besides wearing no shirt, he also wears overalls that somewhat resemble the ones Boris wears, with a patch sewn on the left knee. His shoes and the lower parts of his overalls are melted into ink, appearing to made out of sticky glue while walking. Personality Unlike his own human self he used to be, Sammy is mentally unstable, worshiping "Bendy" as his savior, and offering him sacrifices to appease him in a method similar to Satanic rituals. Sammy as once a human did not appear homicidal in his earlier recordings but appears to have become maddened by his corruption. Sammy seems to suffer from severe memory loss. He has been shown to suddenly forget what he was talking about mid sentence, and is so amnesiac he can no longer remember his significant other, or even the color of his hair.Sammy's Hot Topic takeover Main appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Sammy's very first audio log is located from the utility shaft 9 at the beginning of the chapter. From the said message, Sammy mentions the encounter of [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]], who is referred as being Sammy's "savior". Sammy stated that he still sing the old cartoon songs he previously wrote, supposedly meant to please "Bendy". Sammy also thinks that "Bendy" will come to save him. He starts believing that love only requires a sacrifice, then ask with "Can I get an amen?". After the recorded message ends, Sammy's voice is heard out of nowhere, repeating the same question from the message in a sarcastic tone. Sammy's ink form first appears as he walks by in front of the end of the inky corridor, carrying a Bendy cutout while quietly speaking some poetry to himself: :"Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." Henry sees him and tries to get attention from Sammy, asking for help. Once approached, however, he disappears, assumed to pass through the pentagram if the symbol ever contain some dark magic. After activating the first flow pump in his sanctuary, Sammy can be seen above in the balcony, with his gaze constantly following Henry. Sammy will disappear later on if Henry walks farther away after wiping the second wave of Searchers out. Later after activating the ink pump from Sammy's office, he is seen knocking Henry out from behind at the music department hall, preventing Henry from heading to the stairwell for escape. Before taking Henry to the ritual room, Sammy looks down to him and says, "Rest your head, it's time for bed" while Henry losing consciousness. Finally, in the ritual room where Henry regains consciousness, Sammy talks to Henry and was rather pleased by Henry's visit. As the conversation goes on, he starts talking about honoring "Bendy" as all other "believers" must do. Sammy then realized the familiar face from Henry, as he may have remembered him long ago, possibly suggesting that they worked together in the past."Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..." - Sammy, Chapter 2 Sammy goes back to discuss about "Bendy" and his plan to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be successfully out of his ink-like form. The sound of "Bendy" crawling into the pipes is heard, drawing Sammy attention and grow excited by "Bendy's" arrival. Finishing the conversation, Sammy walks to his room for the ritual. In the beginning of the ritual, he speaks in some form of poetry for the second time that was previously said from his first physical encounter, using several amount of radios. Sammy, totally excited, start summoning "Bendy" along with opening the gate that leads the way out. "Bendy" was commanded by Sammy to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be released out from his ink form in no time. However, as Sammy's plan turns out to fail, he begs nervously to attempt defending himself when "Bendy" goes after him instead as he refused to sacrifice Henry. Right now, Sammy's fate remains unknown. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall While Sammy himself did not physically appear in the third chapter, Sammy's voice is only secretly heard. To trigger this secret, go to the hallway near from the entrance on Level 11 where the music radio and numerous instruments are located, and then play the instruments in the right following order: * Bass fiddle * Drum * Violin * Piano * Drum Doing this correctly will cause Sammy's voice echoing out from nowhere, speaking: :"We've all been waiting. But now... he will set... us... free..." Note that the secret can be played as many times as Henry wants. Other appearances Hello Bendy From the entire Chapter 2 for Bendy and the Ink Machine, Sammy is majorly replaced by the Neighbor and even reused all dialogues. In the mod exclusively for the Hello Neighbor game, there are several Sammy masks seen scattered around the house as environmental decorations. The Neighbor even wears a mask identical to Sammy's but flipped horizontally. Hot Topic videos Sammy makes a special appearance in two videos related to Hot Topic: * In the "See You Soon on Twitter" promotion video, he announces the release date for the Hot Topic merchandise and Q&A from Hot Topic's Twitter. * In the "See You at HOT TOPIC" video, he announced the merchandise's release for Hot Topic along with opening the limited Q&A at Hot Topic's Twitter where it "roleplayed" as Sammy himself for a while. Trivia General = * Along with Norman Polk who became the Projectionist, Sammy is possibly the first collaborator of Joey Drew Studios who became corrupted for uncertain reasons, which caused him to transform into an ink creature. * The large dented cutout heads of Bendy seen in some locations of Chapter 2 and 3'' are nearly identical to the mask Sammy wears. * It is unknown how Sammy can see while wearing his mask as it has no sign of eyeholes or anything else that could help him see. * When removing the mask while using the modeling program, Sammy doesn't appear to have a nose or eyes. ** Ironically, the mask Sammy's wearing does not have holes for him to see through. * From Twitter at July 26, 2017 when merchandise for Hot Topic are released, Hot Topic itself "officially" roleplayed as Sammy himself for a while and allow every fan to ask questions. Half of the answers were trivial facts while some give out few evidential pieces of his past life before the game. ** When asked how he could see with his mask on, Sammy questioned how anyone could see without a mask."''How do you see with your mask off? #BendyHTtakeover" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** The banjo is Sammy's favorite instrument."Always was fond of the Banjo. It just plucks the right chord with me. #BendyHTtakeover" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** He said that mayonnaise is an instrument if one has the proper training, which is a reference to the Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants."If you have the proper training, mayonnaise IS an instrument." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** Bacon Soup was Sammy's favorite food at one time. He also appears to enjoy chocolate cake."At one time.. Bacon Soup... kind of lost it's luster after a bit.. But you'd have to be crazy to not love chocolate cake!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** When asked why he is wearing the mask, Sammy replied that he uses the mask to resemble the "most perfect form"."I aim to resemble the most perfect form I know!.." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** "Willow Weep For Me" is Sammy's favorite song.""Willow Weep For Me".. it's a little modern, but it's quite a charming number." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. *** "Willow Weep For Me" is a 1932 song composed by Ann Ronell. ** Sammy started writing songs from a young age, when asked what got him into writing music."So glad you asked! From a young age, I've been musical. Tunes would pop into my head.. it was the only logical step. ;)" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** When theMeatly asked Sammy how he gets his overalls on, Sammy responded "with great difficulty"."With great difficulty. #InkBodyProblems" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter ** It is possible that he was infatuated with Susie Campbell prior to his transformation into an ink creature, describing her as a "charming woman"."A charming woman.. quite... charming.. I recall only her face... that.. smile." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** Likewise, he considers Alice's voice as between "heavenly" and "beautiful"."Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. |-|Chapter 2 = * Sammy's audio log in the utility shaft 9 is considered as his final audio log. It is supported that his audio log focused on "Bendy" being Sammy's "lord" and "savior" along with some of his plans such as sacrifice, while two other audio logs are recorded from the time where he is still human. * The word "yes" from the second line of Sammy's first audio log transcript was there in Chapter 2's first release before it was removed upon Chapter 3's release for reason yet unknown. * Before Chapter 3's release, Sammy was originally revealed to be killed by "Bendy" when his ritual plan failed, along with the ink splat forming from under the door acting as his own blood after getting slaughtered. The image after the ending credit shows the liquefied remains of Sammy including his mask. From Chapter 2's update when Chapter 3 came out, however, the ink splatter from the door and the post-credit image are removed, leaving the fate of Sammy unexplained. ** Sammy's remains from the completely unused ending image after Chapter 2's credits is the exact model used for the beta Searcher's "idle" state. * Sammy's voice is heard at the end of the Chapter 2 release date teaser saying "He will set us free". * From the Game Jolt port, the word "savior" from Sammy's subtitle in the ritual room is misspelled as "savor". This was later fixed upon Steam's release and update patch 0.2. * From the ritual room, there is an error where Sammy noticeably forgot to close the door while walking towards the room when he's about to perform a ritual. Thus, the door shuts by itself. * If hacked by teleporting to the small room where Sammy performs a ritual from the ritual room, it appears that Sammy's walking animation infinitely plays. * When using teleporting hacks, his head glitches through his chest and back, seeming to move whenever Henry moves while gazing. This will happen while Sammy is at the balcony and from the Music Department hall after knocking Henry out. * If one walk backwards to the stairwell, the player will still get knocked out. In fact, there is no sign of Sammy anywhere. ** There is also a glitch where the view rotates multiple times when dropping. ** Another bug will happen if pressing the ESCP button numerous times after getting clobbered. This bug will cause Henry to "float" before dropping to the floor, and even glitch around the map while on the floor. * The fact that Sammy calls Henry a "sheep" is likely a reference to one of the verses from the Bible: "All we like sheep have gone astray; we have turned every one to his own way; and the LORD hath laid on him the iniquity of us all." - Isaiah 53:6 (KJV) ** The reason why Sammy refers to Henry as a "sheep" is probably possible that Henry isn't following the "cult" like Sammy is. The Bible verse suggests that the non-believers are walking to the wrong path, similar to Henry, who is not following Sammy's "cult" of Bendy. *** If that's the case, then "Bendy" that Sammy worships is likely based on God from Christianity, as Sammy calls him as his "lord" and "savior" but in a rather blasphemous way. **** "Bendy" may actually be a resemblance of Satan. * Sammy's words "He will set us free" may be also a reference to one of the Bible verses, where it mentions about Jesus Christ setting the believer free: "So if the Son sets you free, you will be free indeed." - John 8:36 (NIV) * Strangely enough, from Sammy's texture map, there is no hole punched through the mouth from his mask. * When using hacks by teleporting to the hallway after the ink corridor where Sammy's walking by, Sammy just simply vanish as soon as he reaches the pentagram. * Prior to update patch 0.2, after getting killed by "Bendy", Henry will send back to the moment where Sammy's having a conversation, starting all over. After said update, the conversation moment skips and Sammy instead walks to the door, saving more time. ** This was removed upon Chapter 3's release, and Henry was instead respawned from the Bendy statue. References ru:Сэмми pl:Sammy Lawrence Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males